


Emotions, Feelings and Misunderstandings, Oh My [Art]

by PjCole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole/pseuds/PjCole
Summary: "A laugh bubbles out, catching Tony and Steve completely off guard, giving the genius just enough time to angle Steve’s face down and press his lips against him, in a firm, but gentle kiss." -Nixie_DeAngel





	Emotions, Feelings and Misunderstandings, Oh My [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emotions, Feelings and Misunderstandings, Oh My](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088118) by [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel). 



> Here is the fourth of my five MCUkb fills! This one was a little last minute, but I am happy with the outcome.


End file.
